No es lo mismo
by isabellawm
Summary: Para Peter, Narnia es Ed. Para Edmund, Narnia es Peter. PP/EP


**No es lo mismo**

**Peter Pevensie/Edmund Pevensie**

_-1942-_

Edmund Pevensie adoraba Narnia. Después de todo había vivido quince años en esa tierra.

En Narnia había sido todo lo que en su vida normal no llegaría a ser nunca. Era alto, fornido, guapo, inteligente, era bueno en cualquier deporte. Había gente que lo respetaba, lo admiraba, lo querían. Había sido _Rey._ Rey Edmund, el Justo. Hacían sonetos en su nombre, celebraban fiestas en su honor, construían estatuas con su rostro y el de sus hermanos.

Narnia sólo se podía describir con una palabra. Era fantástico. Un lugar de ensueños, el único lugar donde Edmund podía ser Edmund.

Por eso cuando en su segunda visita -cuando Narnia ya no era su reino pero seguía siendo ese maravilloso mundo que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos – y Aslan dijo que sólo Lucy y él podrían volver la próxima vez se había alegrado mucho de no quedar por fuera.

Por desgracia, su próxima visita no resulto tan emocionante como las anteriores. Incluso si Narnia seguía siendo fantástica, con sus paisajes hermosos y sus aventuras en las que embarcarse. Incluso si Lucy y su primo Eustace lo acompañaban y si Caspian seguía vivo. No, ya no era lo mismo. Y Edmund sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

Su hermano Peter Pevensie. Peter, el Gran Rey. _Su _Peter.

Cuando el rubio le comentó al resto de sus hermanos que, según Aslan, él y Lucy ya habían aprendido lo suficiente y esa era la última visita que hacían al lugar, Edmund no realizó, o no le importo, que Peter no volviera.

No fue hasta después de que apareció a bordo de El Viajero del Alba y la emoción de estar nuevamente en Narnia disminuyó que cayó en cuenta de que no, no era lo mismo. No sin Peter ahí.

Se apoyó en la baranda de la proa y contempló el mar. El sol besaba las tranquilas aguas creando reflejos de todos los colores. Verde mar, lila, rosa, azul cielo… Azul, como los ojos de su hermano y los suyos propios.

El pelinegro siempre había admirado a su hermano, de pequeños y cuando papá no estaba Peter tomaba toda la responsabilidad, cuidaba de su madre y hermanas y le enseñaba a como ser un hombre. "Un día tú tendrás que hacerte cargo" le decía con seriedad, antes de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa y darle un empujoncito en el hombro.

Eventualmente toda esa admiración se convirtió en celos, envidia, el orgullo de papá, el favorito de mamá, el confidente de Susan y el modelo a seguir de Lucy. Sus sentimientos se vieron reflejados en su rebeldía, su actitud grosera contra Peter y como huyó con la Bruja Blanca.

En poco tiempo ese resentimiento se esfumo, quedando olvidado en los recuerdos de su pasado más oscuro. Fue en Narnia, que la admiración por su hermano mayor renació y fue evolucionando poco a poco, a medida que él mismo maduraba, hasta convertirse en amor. Y no del amor fraternal que sentía por Lucy y Susan. Con él era diferente. Muy diferente.

Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del océano mientras recordaba como una noche había reunido todo su valor y se confesó frente al rubio.

_-Te amo, Peter – lo encaró en la habitación que el Gran Rey poseía en su Castillo de Cair Paravel. Sus miradas azules destellaban chispas._

_-Lo sé, Ed – respondió con tranquilidad y esa sonrisa que te envolvía con su confianza y calidez. _

_-Que no me llames así – bufó frustrado, Peter no entendía a lo que se refería, después de todo eran hermanos –. Y no, no lo sabes… te amo en serio. _

_Peter sonrió de nuevo. Si no le resultara tan grato verlo reír, el gesto le hubiera puesto los nervios de punta. _

_-Sí, sí lo sé – colocó con suavidad sus manos a cada lado del rostro del menor, aproximó tanto su rostro al otro que sus narices se chocaban y sus respiraciones se hacían una – en serio. _

Su primer beso.

Por eso Narnia era tan fabulosa. En ella él y Peter se podían amar, lo hacían en secreto pero de hacerlo público ni un alma refutaría su relación. Ahí eran libres, no conocían y mucho menos censuraban la homosexualidad, el incesto… Amor era amor, y era lo único que se necesitaba.

Inhaló el aire fresco y ligeramente salado propio del mar. Llenó su cabeza de memorias de épocas pasadas y envolvió a su corazón en añoranza. Cabalgatas por los jardines, mañanas bañándose en los lagos, fines de semanas de casería, excursiones a bosques lejanos, noches enteras relatando historias, compartiendo besos y caricias. Siempre juntos.

De vuelta a Londres ellos eran Peter y Edmund Pevensie, sólo hermanos. Lo que vivieron en Narnia no lo hablaron nunca en el mundo real. Una mirada casual, una sonrisa seductora, un roce accidental de sus dedos al pasar el azucarero, y otros escasos gestos afectuosos era lo único que se atrevían a sostener, no por evitar sospechas sino para evitar descontrolarse.

El aleteo de una gaviota lo hizo recordar las palabras que una mañana de invierno Peter susurró en su oído.

-Gracias a ti Narnia es más maravilloso – dijo, rodeó su cintura de una manera completamente posesiva y posó su barbilla en el hombro de su hermanito– Tú eres Narnia, Ed.

Edmund que no era tan maduro para comprender aún, se volvió de cara a su hermano, entrelazó sus manos en los rubios mechones de este y calló sus palabras uniendo sus labios.

El atardecer cayó y Edmund Pevensie comprendió, después de tanto tiempo, lo que su hermano quería decir. Y tenía toda la razón.

Después de todo, Narnia no era lo mismo, no sin él. Narnia era Peter.

.

.

_-1949-_

El accidente fue desastroso, el tren no sólo colisionó, el choque reaccionó en una explosión. Ningún sobreviviente. Al menos físicamente.

El accidente de tren se convirtió en la más peculiar puerta a Narnia. Peter, Edmund y Lucy nunca murieron en él. Ellos simplemente atravesaron la puerta y llegaron al lugar donde pensaron jamás volverían.

Aslan no se equivocó. Los hermanos Pevensie no volvieron al Narnia que conocían sino que llegaron al verdadero Narnia, el nuevo Narnia. Esta vez para siempre.

Peter buscó la mano de su hermano, esa que se amoldaba perfecta a la suya. Edmund se volteó hacia él.

-Al fin hemos llegado.

Y le sonrió una vez más. Esta vez el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa.

**FIN**

Quiero decir el _comienzo._

_

* * *

_

Juró que trate de apegarme lo mejor posible a la cronología de los eventos, pero leí las Crónicas hace tanto que no se le puede pedir mucho a mi memoria.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Besos, Isabella.


End file.
